


Mornings in Kirkwall

by AsheBlender



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/F, Morning After, Purple Hawke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 14:09:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19831834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsheBlender/pseuds/AsheBlender
Summary: Aveline contemplates mornings and Hawke's refusal to let her leave the bed.





	Mornings in Kirkwall

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something I quickly wrote early in the morning. I wanted Aveline/Hawke and I've read all there is, so I guess I have to make my own!
> 
> No direct smut in this one, but I may continue this if people are interested.

One could definitely argue whether the mornings in Kirkwall could be described as ‘beautiful’ or not at all so. On the one hand, when the sun hit the buildings in Hightown just right, you could make the convincing argument that Kirkwall was a lovely city. The oranges and reds of the rising sun reflected off the clean tiles and expensive stained-glass windows of the Chantry to give the illusion of prettiness.

A shiny spot on a battered piece of armor.

Fool’s gold.

A little jewel in a pile of garbage.

Because, as much as the patrons of Hightown might like to proudly say Kirkwall was a fine city… Those oranges and reds usually didn’t look nearly as pretty filtered through the slums of Darktown or the weary Lowtown. They were too bright for those areas, casting a sickly glow that brought an end to the nighttime danger. But, started all new kinds. In that case, the mornings in Kirkwall were not nearly as comfortable and peaceful as one might desire.

Aveline was of two minds on the subject. She saw the beauty and debauchery of this city dually. Kirkwall COULD be beautiful. It really could be. Even Lowtown had a sort of quaintness to it’s mornings. A sort of defiance to how it could be. She was fighting to make sure that mornings in all of Kirkwall could start off as comfortable as they could in a place like this. So, what kind of morning was this one in particular? Well…

She was in Hightown, so that was automatically one point in it’s favor. And, the dim lights of the early morning were starting in through the unbelievably fancy windows of the Amell Estate. Or, rather… the Hawke Estate, now. So, that was a rather pleasant view to slowly open her eyes to. But, the most interesting part was the way it filtered down into the bedroom to cast a warm, friendly glow on everything in it. Especially on the woman currently sharing the bed with her.

Anna Hawke (or, Annabelle, to people who wanted to die very painfully) almost seemed ethereal in this sort of light. From this particular angle, she could see why some people might look at her with some sort of reverence wherever she walked. If she didn’t know what an ass Hawke was, she might have even believed it, herself, until she opened her mouth. Her dark, red hair is a mess and hanging over her face, dark skin highlighted with the warm light from the windows. Her fit (and very naked) body is currently slumped against Aveline’s shoulder and pushing her face into the woman’s chest.

Aveline couldn’t tell you how they got to this point. One could say the fact that they’d been around each other since the Blight may have contributed, but… She and Hawke couldn’t be more different in many aspects. She tended to take things very seriously, while Hawke could crack a joke at the most inappropriate of times. Aveline had a very clear definition of the rules. Hawke found the best ways to bend them right to their limits. Aveline was a warrior, forged by steel and shield. Hawke was a mage, master of spells and the art of smacking things with a very large stick.

And, yet… She had to admit they did have their similarities. They wouldn’t be like this, otherwise. Hawke had a strong sense of justice, even when she bent the rules. She would always help those in need. Even if she said it with a very smarmy manner about her, she could see the twinkle in the woman’s eyes that showed just how genuine she was. They both took failure very personally, even if there was nothing they could have done.

And, Aveline admits with a sigh, they both found each other incredibly attractive.

Hawke, in one of the moments that started this… thing of theirs, had openly said that women who could crush her with their bare hands were what she found to be the hottest. She’d also remarked on tall women, muscular women, redheads, authoritative women… Aveline may not pay as much attention to flirting as the average woman, but even she couldn’t miss Hawke’s incredibly unsubtle advances.

Aveline couldn’t claim innocence, either. Hawke was curvy as could be and following behind her all the time certainly gave her an appreciation for the way her ass strutted around Kirkwall like it was her bitch. Add a genuine admiration for her deeds and Aveline was genuinely having feelings.

One thing led to another and it ended up with Hawke pinned up against the wall of the Captain’s office.

The way Hawke had limped out of the room after that had been more than worth the mess.

That had been the way most of their… sexual encounters had gone, if she’s being honest. Hawke liked to needle her until she couldn’t take it anymore. She knew just how to do it, too. Right how to get Aveline to play into her hands. Not that the end result really bothered her. Nobody else could say that they threw Anna Hawke onto a bed and spent a whole night thoroughly fucking her into a puddle of panting, sweaty mage.

She sits up a little bit with a groan and a stretch. Her ginger hair falls down over her shoulders, undone from it’s usual braid, and she glances up to the window. The sun’s starting to rise, so she should probably get going. Her duties usually started rather early. She had to make sure the patrols were getting out, check the mail, keep the guards in line.. Sure, she could probably have her second in command, Donnic, do those things. He was more than capable, but she preferred to do it herself. Call her a workaholic, if you liked.

Hawke doesn’t seem to agree with this and lightly groans as Aveline moves. She moves in closer and wraps her arms around the woman’s waist. Aveline raises her eyebrow.

“Hawke.”

“Aveline.”

She sighs. “You know I have to get up.”

Hawke’s eyes slowly open, her silvery iris’ glinting in the morning light. They’re a little glazed with sleep and exhaustion. Fitting, given their night. She smacks her lips cutely and nuzzles into her lover’s freckled chest. “You are up. You sat up in bed. Very impressive, I might add.”

“You know what I mean.”

“Do I, though?” She says with a lazy hum, starting to lazily kiss up her breast. Her lips are warm and slightly damp. She seems rather focused on her freckles, aiming her kisses particularly on the little spots as she slides up. “Because, you could take a lot of things from that. Like… I’m going to get up so you can go down. Or.. I’m going to go get breakfast.. Or, maybe even, I’m getting up so you can get a better angle on all my tasty bits...”

She emphasizes that particular statement by lightly sliding her tongue from her breast to her collarbone. Then, she gives a little smooch to the area. “You know?”

“I have to get back to the barracks, Hawke.” Aveline replies as she settles on the bed, Hawke all but requiring her to do so with the way she’s leaning into her. She’ll admit that she briefly entertained the idea of sticking around, but only briefly. It’d be nice. But, she shouldn’t. “I do have a job to do.”

“Oh?” Hawke murmurs in disinterest, her kisses going from Aveline’s collar to her throat. Aveline’s lips press together as she starts doing so, making Hawke laugh sleepily.

“I have to… organize the morning patrols. Go through the mail. Make sure everyone’s where they need to be.” She recites, noting that Hawke is starting to slip her body onto her. “It’s-”

“-Stuff that Donnic can do. Easily.” Anna interrupts with a little grin. Her subtle moving becomes her pushing Aveline gently back down onto the bed. The mage ends up on top of her, straddling her waist and settling down. Her arms gently wrap around Aveline’s head, who doesn’t put up as much resistance to this as she probably should. They’re close, now, intimate. Hawke’s lips slowly connect to hers, sharing a gentle kiss. “Stay.”

“Hawke.” Aveline grunts quietly, freckled cheeks taking a soft flush as the other woman keeps pressing tiny kisses to her lips. Silvery eyes look right down into hers, sleepy and happy.

“Guaaaaard Captain~?”

“Really.”

“You can’t just take a little morning off? It wouldn’t kill you. I’ll even make it worth your while. I know you did all the work last night.” Hawke coos softly as she traces a finger gently on Aveline’s arm. “I have more places I can use my clever tongue.”

“And, how is Donnic to know this?”

“I mean, you could tell him my technique-”

“Anna-”

“I’ll just send Bodahn over with a message or something.” She says, waving her hand vaguely. She grins. “Ayyye was sent to inform you that the lady guard captain, ah… will be late, this morning.”

Aveline blinks. “That was… frighteningly accurate.”

“Yeah, well when you always have him hanging around your lobby, you tend to pick up a few things.” Hawke laughs, then giving a kiss to Aveline’s chin. “So~?”

Aveline sighs heavily. Hawke presses right down close to her, casually smooching her lips and chin while she’s mulling it over. Damn Hawke for being incredibly charming. Especially in the morning light, with her hair all mussed by sleep. She could feel Hawke’s grin widening with every kiss. She knew exactly what the answer was going to be. Aveline did, too, despite trying to make it seem like there was another choice. “Oh… fine.”

“Yes!” Hawke whispers excitedly, giving Aveline a kiss right on the lips. Her hands also start slipping up the woman’s well-defined abs with an obvious desire. “I’m gonna go give Bodahn the message to pass on. You stay here and get comfortable. I’ll be at your service as soon as I get back~”

Aveline simply shakes her head and smiles lightly, giving Hawke’s ass a spank as she slips off. “Don’t take too long, then.”

She gives a little wiggle of her rear, then scoops her discarded robe up off the floor. As she’s throwing it on, she fluffs out her hair and grins wildly. She wonders if that smile of hers is magic, sometimes. “Wouldn’t think it. Sit tight!”

And, with that, she dashes out of the room on slightly shaky legs. She hopes Hawke doesn’t fall down the stairs in the process.

She glances up to the window as she leans herself back on the fancy pillows of Hawke’s bed. The light still filters through all the same. All reds and oranges. She imagines much of Kirkwall was looking about the same around this time. All in all? She thinks this might be one of the more beautiful mornings that Kirkwall has ever had. Of course…. That was probably just her.


End file.
